Don't ever look back
by Nomo Lovin
Summary: Kurt and Finn go running in the park where they meet Blaine. Klaine. Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee :( **

**This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect greatness:/  
>Enjoy:D<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt scowled as he watched Finn pull the waistband of his shorts forwards and release the elasticated material with a 'Thwack!' as it made contact with his tummy flesh. What on Earth had possessed him to agree, even after Finn had excitably ruined his ever important moisturising routine, to go running in the park?<p>

"Finn, I don't even need exercise-Beyoncé has all my work outs covered!"

But Finn only replied, complaining about coming home to find Brittany, Tina and Kurt in shiny black leotards dancing to 'Single Ladies'. And so Kurt found himself, on Saturday morning, in his Cheerios uniform (He didn't own any other running gear) about to go out in public and run. All he really wanted to do was go back to sleep but Finn needed male company after yet another argument over Rachel with Quinn.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. All his clothes had already been sent to Dalton for the next term so he was wearing the only sports outfit he could find-a red t-shirt with a picture of a running man and the words 'the legend lives on' written across it, green and yellow shorts and blue Nike trainers. His hair was not gelled so his brunette bouncy curls hugged his unshaven face.<p>

Normally, Blaine would run in the park next to his house but today he felt like new scenery. He had decided to drive the 2 hour journey to Lima in Ohio and run in the park there.  
>"Let's hope I do not see anyone I know; in this outfit-that is the last thing that I want." Talking to himself in the mirror was always a regular occurrence in the morning. Blaine shouted up to his older sister telling her where he was going, how long for and the placement of the front door key in his short's front left pocket. Completing his rainbow outfit with his favourite pink sunglasses, he walked out the door and pulled it shut with the brass handle.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn noticed how depressed Kurt looked even as they ran around the park. He knew Kurt had had it bad recently with Karosfky and his dad's health but he hadn't seen him this sad.<br>"Kurt, I know I come across as slow sometimes…" He heard Kurt mumble in response as he slowed down to talk to his step brother, "but what is up man? Running is supposed to make people healthy and healthy people are always happy so why aren't you smiling?"  
>"I appreciate the concern but it is nothing, honestly-I'm just tired from all the homework I have to do." Finn knew Kurt was lying because he didn't like people worrying about him, but he felt that he had nosed into Kurt's feelings too much for one day so just replied with an 'oh' sound. He knew exactly what would put Kurt into the running mood; putting his ipod on shuffle, he noticed Kurt smile as the sound of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' filled the air.<p>

"Dude, stop it-you're attracting attention!" Finn growled at Kurt as the latter cartwheeled along the stony path, split in half by a line of conifer trees, but secretly he wished he could move as magnificently as Kurt. His step-brother just grinned happily at him. It seemed his plan had worked.

* * *

><p>Halfway around the park Blaine reached a path that was separated in half by a line of lush green trees and chose to run on the right side of these trees. After a minute or so of running, Blaine began to hear the sound of his favourite artist, Katy Perry, spilling out into the air. The source of the music came into sight as he reached the end of the line of trees: two males, around his age, one tall and big built dressed in red shorts and a grey vest, the other shorter than his friend but taller than Blaine and cartwheeling down the path wearing what seemed like a...cheerleaders uniform. He noticed the William McKinley High School logo printed across both the boy's outfits. Blaine watched as the slender figure of the younger did yet another cartwheel through the air; never had he seen anything so beautiful. He didn't even notice he was staring, open-mouthed, until the young man himself coughed awkwardly to bring Blaine back to reality.<p>

"Excuse me, can I help you or are you just browsing?" it seemed he was also very talented at glaring as well as gymnastics.  
>"Err…no, I was just, I mean, eh-nice cartwheeling there?" He was finally able to see him in full view-his brunette fixed bangs falling against his soft porcelain face, his well-toned chest trying to push its way through his tight red and white uniform, his long slim legs covered by red jogging trousers, his piercing green eyes and his pale rosy lips. Blaine tried to act calm; why was this guy having such an effect on him?<p>

"Kurt is a cheerleader," the taller boy spoke this time, smiling broadly at Blaine, "I'm his step-brother, Finn. Do you go to McKinley High? I don't recognise you…"

"Hello Finn. My name's Blaine and I go to Dalton Academy; it's a two hour drive from here."

He and Finn chatted about the differences between the two schools while Kurt stayed standing behind his step-brother like he was protection from the stranger. Blaine did notice, however, Kurt's glare soften only slightly when he mentioned the 'No Bullying Policy' at Dalton.

"So you just live at school?" It seemed Finn still couldn't quite grasp the thought of staying at Dalton for the whole of term.

"Yeah, all of my stuff has already been sent there for the spring term. That is why I am wearing my old outcast clothing for the next few weeks."

"I am glad they are outcasts. You look perfectly ready for the next LGBT Pride March." What is this Kurt's problem, Blaine thought, is he a homophobe or something?

"Very funny, but my outfit for that event is a lot classier and colourful than today's ensemble." Blaine replied sarcastically.

"Wait, am I missing something here? Blaine, are you gay like Kurt?" Both males blushed at Finn's confused comment.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's shocked face when he confirmed that, yes, he is gay.

"Ah, cool! Hey, you and Kurt can be friends! Here is my number, we should go running again dude." Finn and Blaine swapped numbers then continued to run off in opposite directions while the sound of Katy Perry filled the sunny air once more.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get enough reviews I will post the second chapter-Rate and review please!xoxoxox<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to my home boys!"  
>Kurt grimaced at the state of Noah Puckerman's front hall; he dreaded what his bedroom would be like. Curling his hands into small fists at his side he crept up the stairs, avoiding the clothes, indescribable magazines and plates of food that were casually strewn everywhere, close behind Finn towards Puck's bedroom.<br>He had planned to have his monthly sleepover with the Glee girls but Rachel had gone to Breadsticks with Jesse, Tina and Mercedes had gone shopping, and the Unholy Trinity had Cheerios practice, so Finn had invited him and Lauren to the guy's monthly Xbox all-nighter. Sam, Mike, Lauren and Artie were already there and playing Call of Duty. Finn and Puck jumped into the game while Kurt chose to gently place himself on the only space of clean floor and nibble away at the snacks. 

"Kurt's got a boyfriend." Finn announced as soon as his step-brother left the room to use the bathroom. Mike paused the game and the whole room turned round to look at Finn, awaiting him to continue on from his statement.  
>"Yeah, we met him, Blaine, when we went running in the park. Well, they aren't actually dating but he is really nice and he is gay-that is a good sign right? Oh, and I have his number!"<br>Lauren squealed at the new-found information but immediately stopped when Kurt walked back into the room.  
>"Get in there Hummel!" Puck winked at Kurt's cute face. He found confused Kurt quite adorable but he kept that silent thought to himself.<br>"Finn told us about this Blaine guy. Is he hot?"  
>"Trust you Sam to ask that" Kurt smirked as Sam blushed, "and his looks do not bother me because he is not my type"<br>Mike silently wolf whistled as Kurt glared at everyone.  
>"Well, if you're not going to make the first move-Finn, pass me your phone" Finn reluctantly handed his phone over to Puck.<p>

"Hello…It's Finn right?" Kurt watched in horror as the sound of Blaine's voice danced its way around the room and into his ears.

"Close enough. I'm Finn's wingman, Puck. What are your intentions with my boy Kurt?"

Blaine had only a few moments of freedom before the memories of the boy in the tight cheerleading uniform came flooding back and chained themselves to his mind. 'Shit, does this mean he has a boyfriend?' Blaine let out a soft moan at this thought.

"I-I don't know. I don't have any intentions with Kurt, I barely know him"

"For God's sake Puck, leave the poor child alone and hang up!" Kurt's voice made Blaine smile slightly but the way he called him a child hurt. Had he come across as too childish? Shit.

"Okay Blaine, Kurt is getting stressy, but we should meet. Ooh I know, are you busy right now? All the Glee club guys are at my house right now, you should join us!"

Puck didn't leave Blaine enough to time to even think of an excuse before giving him his address and hanging up. The Glee guys? He hadn't realised McKinley High has a Glee club or Kurt would be the type of person to associate himself with such people; The Warblers were famous around school but he knew other Glee clubs weren't as accepted. Blaine threw on a burgundy vest, black jeans and combed his adventurous curls out of his eyes before running out of the door and jumping into his car. Only when he was half way to Puck's house did he realise just how much of a bad idea this was. He didn't know this guy or his neighbourhood, he had forgotten to tell his sister he was going out and there was a distractingly white toothpaste stain on his vest's left collar.

"It's already too late to turn back Anderson. Take deep breaths. There is a plastic fork in the back seat that you can always use in self-defence." He mentally slapped himself for talking to the air yet again.

Kurt wanted to throw up. He didn't think Puck would even notice if there was vomit on the floor hidden by all the junk currently inhabiting his floor. Blaine wouldn't really drive two hours to a stranger's house, would he? He absolutely hated Finn for causing him so much embarrassment.

There was a knock at the front door. Kurt cringed at the loud and uninvited noise. He wanted to shout at Blaine to go back to his comfortable bully-free school while taking his adorable curly hair and brightly coloured clothes with him. He closed his eyes and listened to Finn opening the door and welcoming Blaine inside. He listened to Lauren cooing over how he cute he is and ruffling his brunette curls. He listened to Mike and Artie asking him, both at the same time, what his favourite television programmes, books and films are. He listened to Puck dragging him up the stairs. Up the stairs to where Kurt was sitting alone, surrounded by rubbish and cursing silently under his breath.


End file.
